Trapped by myself
by Nanashi Tsumura
Summary: He loves them both, eventually realizing that only one has stole a piece of his heart her long raven black hair... uh oh guess who it is I'm not telling hint hint who else has long black hair I'm not great with summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped by myself**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters!

_Ever had that feeling that your trapped in a room with two exits, the hard way that leads to the truth, and the quick and easy way which blinds you from the real world?_

_I'm always trapped in their, I 'm always looking at both of these doors, either take a chance and face reality, or just run away from it and hide. I always thought that creating this little roo,m life would be simple, I can do what I want, think what I want, and be what I want. I guess I was wrong._

_All this time of being a friend, a member of the team I still have the tendency to fail and open up, yet they all see through my hardcore shell, they all see the depression I am going through, they all know how I feel, and they all can see through this mask I wear almost every day of my life. Except for him of course, except for the one I always thought as more than just a brother, I saw as the one I would spend my life till death do us part. Sounds bad, well no matter what you think this is only the beginning of sinking deep underground, falling into a hole I dug with one way in and no way out unless that person pulls me out, the hole that only one person can pull me out of and mend it. Every night I pretend to be happy until I go to bed where I weep in self pity that flow through the tears I shed._

_Before he met her everything was going perfectly well. Don't get me wrong I don't blame her it's not her fault that she was born with beauty that I can never match, it's not her fault that he fell deeply in love with her, and it's not her fault that he's been carrying the burden of her death weighing heavily on him shoulders, but maybe that's what's eating me inside, maybe that's what burns holes in my heart, the fact that he blames himself for her death. I love the fact that he's there for me, there to be great friend, to comfort me when I'm sad, or snap me back to reality when I doze off. No way, what am I saying, once again I'm trying to excuse him for taking all the love I had for him, I may not have given it to him head on, but I did, but he took it a through it my face, slapping me using my own hands. Maybe I wasn't meant to live, maybe after the defeat of Sephiroth I am to die right away, maybe if I stop fighting it I can rest somewhere where I can be alone, where I don't have to feel, don't have to live up to expectations, and not to love._

_The only thing that's keeping me here in this world are two innocent children, two souls that don't understand this world, two children who have seen enough in their young lives, and my death would only make matters worse. I can't do that, I should consider them before myself. At least now Denzel is cured from Giostigma, at least now his life isn't endangered by a disease because she was watching us. Thank you Aerith, thank you for giving me a reason to live, but please don't allow him to drown in his own pool of guilt, not just because of your death, but because of Zack's, and because of me being injured. Please clear his vision from all the blood of lost one's he's seen, let him live a life of truth, of happiness, and of love. Love… something I need to live, the only thing I want in my life, its like the fuel of a car, it's what keeps me running. Right now I have the love of two kid's and the love of my friends, but I want his love, I want the love of a man who appreciates me, the love of a man who holds me and tells me everything is going to be alright, the love that means I want to spend the rest of my life with you, the love of Cloud Strife…_

"Tifa… Tifa hello anyone there?" a young girl with brown braided hair she resembled Aerith in her own way, except for the eyes.

"Oh sorry Marlene, I dosed off again." Said Tifa standing up from the chair where she was deep in thought and smiled

"So what is it?" she asked the girl who seemed to be jumping up and down.

"Tifa do you have money, me and Denzel want to buy Ice Cream and candy from the store." She said smiling brightly.

"Yeah sure." said Tifa pulling out some pocket money and handing it to her. She usually doesn't agree to sweets, but the kids havn't had some for a long time.

"Hey Tifa, is Cloud on a delivery again?" she asked Tifa innocently.

"Yes he is." This wasn't completely a lie, only Cloud always makes a stop at the church, even after the second battle against Sephiroth.

"Ok bye." said Marlene running outside and leaving the door unlocked as the bar was now open. Tifa flipped the sign and after a few minutes people poured into the bar. She was busy and was able to think about other stuff than Cloud. Marlene and Denzel came back for dinner and Tifa closed the door, Cloud was late and she was getting impatient.

"Off to bed you two I'm going out I will be back right away." She said smiling. The kids nodded and went to bed. Tifa took the keys of Cloud's old Fenrir which he gave her after getting his brand new one. The same compartments were changed so it was like a drawer with all her gloves. He had taught her how to drive it and she was very good at it. She ran to her new bike and drove when she was close to the church she turned off the engine and kept the bike far away where he wouldn't hear her. Parked in front of the church was his bike. Tifa crept into the church she was shocked because of ht she saw, Aerith was sitting on the ground and Clouds head was lying on her lap, she was stroking his head and she felt a hand on her shoulder. Tifa spun around and saw Zack looking at her.

"I guess we are both jealous." He said frowning.

"Zack… you jealous, you could get any girl you wanted." She said raising a brow and turning back to the two who seemed to be talking.

"Yeah well during the time I was dating Aerith and I met you, I kind of had a sort of crush on you." he said smiling. That's when Tifa grinned and turned to Cloud tears began puring down her face and hit the ground. Zack held Tifa by the arm and pulled her in the church. "Ok you two times up, Aerith we have to go." He said the couple turned around in shock and it got worse when they saw Tifa. "T…Tifa?" he asked her.

"Yeah Cloud your childhood friend who you ignored for the past oh I don't know, past years." She shrieked and pulled Zack from her grip. "I would love to kill you Aerith, but hey your already gone, I guess Sephiroth has done me a big favor, but in the end it back fired." She spun around and ran to her bike Zack and Aerith had gone and Cloud was shocked at what Tifa said.

"Tifa get back here." He shouted and got on his bike realizing that Tifa was already on hers. She drove away at top speed with Cloud following. _"Why did I say that?"_ she thought to herself. Tifa wasn't going back to the bar, instead she was going to the cliff where Zack's sword stood watching over them. Tifa stopped the bike and sat on it her head buried on her arms which were resting

on the bikes handles. She had tears falling down her eyes quickly when she heard the sound of another bike beside hers. Cloud wasn't going to say anything, he was going to give her the silent treatment until she spoke up.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here." She said he looked at her.

"You had a lot of nerve to say that to her." He whispered getting off his bike placing a hand on the handle of the buster sword.

"Cloud stop it, stop doing this over and over again, isn't their anything else on your mind other than her?" she spat out

"Hey don't speak in that tone about Aerith." He said raising his voice.

"Yeah well maybe you should join her too." She snapped at him. Cloud couldn't take it anymore he slapped Tifa across the face and regretted it right away. Blood was trickling down the side of her mouth.

"You jerk, how could you, can't you see that I…" she was cut short by Cloud giving her a hug, but she pushed him away.

"Stay away from me you have mental problems, you've gone crazy Cloud." and got off his bike giving him the keys.

"Take it and this too." She pulled off the ring he gave her, the ring that meant that he would always protect her, the promise ring.

"And take this as well give it to someone who you care about, like Aerith, oh wait I forgot she's dead, it will go right through her. Tifa looked down the cliff and jumped off it landing on the ground running at full speed. Cloud knew that he would eventually face her, as they lived in the same place, and he promised the kids he would never run away.

Tifa ran until she made it to the bar crying, Denzel and Marlene were waiting downstairs for her seeing she was bleeding. "Tifa what happened?" Marlene asked her, and saw the slap mark. "Who did this to you?" she asked again. "Cause then we'll tell Cloud and he'll slice him them for you." Said Denzel, and was shocked when Tifa broke down crying again.

"He did this to you didn't he." They said looking at her. "Why would he do this?" Denzel asked Marlene.

"I don't know, but he's got a lot of explaining to do." She whispered and sat down on the couch beside Tifa comforting her. After a while Tifa lied back and fell asleep on the couch. Marlene and Denzel also fell asleep beside their mother. Cloud came into the house early the next morning, it was 2oclock and he didn't want to talk to anyone, putting the key on the table he looked up and froze when he saw the family sitting there sleeping he tried to creep upstairs, but was caught off guard by the sound of Marlene and Denzel waking up instead of jumping and hugging him the just sat there and pointed to the chair indicating that he sit. He obeyed and they turned on the lights which triggered Tifa to wake up. Blood was still trickling down the side of her mouth overlapping the dry blood. He knew that he must have hit her pretty hard to still be bleeding. She left to the kitchen and washed her mouth while keeping cloth inside her mouth so the blood would stain her clothes. There was a silence that passed through the bar no one making eye contact except for Denzel and Marlene who gave each other nervous glances until Denzel cleared his throat. "Cloud why did you hit Tifa?" they asked him. Cloud looked at Tifa who gave him a look that meant she never told them, so he assumed they figured it out on their own.

"Sorry." He muttered but then Tifa shook her head.

"Don't be I was insensitive, you love her and I can never change that." She said looking away, the hurt in her eyes shining through. "Denzel Marlene go back to bed, now." she said. The left immediately when a tear slipped from Tifa's eye. Before it could touch her chin Cloud brushed it with his thumb. Tifa looked at him and pushed his hand away. Cloud looked away as Tifa looked at him she pulled out the cloth from her mouth and sighed.

"Do you love her?" she asked him. He nodded and she buried her head in her hands.

"Do you love me?" she asked this time. Cloud looked up and met her gaze, he wanted to say yes, but not yet, he didn't want to endanger her life, he didn't want to bring pain to her, but if he say's no then he will .

"Yes I do." He said taking her hand in his.

"Liar." she said pulling away from him tears poured down her face like waterfalls

"You're lying, you can't love two women at the same time, just say it, you love Aerith, you wish that it was me who died instead of her, and you wish I was pierced by Sephiroth's sword." She stood up shaking from head to foot.

"Guess what I'll make it happen." She took the Fenrir key from the table beside the door and ran out the house she got on her bike and drove away Cloud didn't follow her, he knew that she would come to her senses or so he thought. He wanted to go get her because he still wanted to know what Zack told her, but he thought it would be better if she solved it on her own. After a few minutes he gave in and got his own keys knowing where Tifa went.

(oh yeah I finished this one yesterday at night because I had to get it out of my head, I hope you like it)


	2. Chapter 2

**Trapped by myself **

**Chapter 2**

Tifa sped to the outskirts of the city and kept going after parking her bike she was deep in thought while walking when she stooped she realized she was in the city of the Ancients.

"Vincent." Tifa called out and in an instant a red caped man was standing in front of her.

"Remember when you said to bring an ancient back we need a human exchange and well you looking at that person." She said in a determined voice.

"Tifa that's not wise, are you sure everyone will agree, are you sure Cloud will agree." he said.

"That's why I'm doing it; he would rather her than me." She said raising her voice and muttered a quick 'sorry' to Vincent.

"I will not stop you as it's not my choice." He said then pulled out the holy Materia.

"I got this out in case someone would step forward, little did I know it would be you, but we have one problem, we need to bring Aerith's body from underwater or she would just die and it would be a waste of two lives." He said walking over to the pool where her body rested.

"Her corpse wouldn't have decayed as Ancients bodies stay the same for all eternity unless burned." He said.

"I can't touch the water as my soul isn't pure." He said.

"But yours will do fine." he said extending a hand to indicate he will help her in. Tifa took it and stepped in the water she was surprised when the black water turned white at her step, she looked up at Vincent and he smiled. Her jaw dropped and she looked back at the water.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"You will find out soon enough." He told her letting go of her hand. Tifa held her breath and went under water, but she didn't have to it felt like air, like she was swimming in air she took a breath and was able to breath. She swam down and saw plants and vines growing on something. She pulled it off and saw Aerith's body lying there peacefully. She pulled her from the wrist and pulled the body over her shoulder. Tifa used one hand and kicked a hard as she could until her face met the surface of the water. She pulled Aerith's body to the ground and looked at her body, she looked as if she was in a slumber, her body was cold and pale, but she still looked happy. Tifa smiled and stood up she realized her body wasn't wet and neither was Aerith's.

"It's time." He said and Tifa nodded. Vincent had told her what to do and Tifa stood up holding Aerith's body up with her. Aerith's head lolled and Tifa made it rest on her own head.

"Ok now." She said and instantly Vincent through the Materia to where Aerith and Tifa's heads connected. In a flash of blinding light a scream followed by all of her memories were seen including the most recent ones of herself and Cloud. Vincent wasn't to judge Cloud on what he saw and stood back as the blinding light burned his skin.

Cloud had followed Tifa and watched everything, he didn't understand what was going on until he heard a scream, it sounded like Tifa's he moved forward, but still out of sight.

"No." he whispered then was horrified understanding that Tifa was going to revive Aerith.

"NO." he shouted louder and Vincent turned around looking at Cloud Vincent only shook his head and stood back as the light died out. Tifa's body fell to the floor and Aerith was staring down on it her eyes were wide with fear.

"Vincent how could you let her so this." She said picking up Tifa's body.

"Now only she can bring herself back." She said and saw Cloud a smile broke on her face. She let Tifa's head drop on the floor not even realizing that if Tifa was alive it would have hurt. She ran into Cloud's arms and kissed him on the lips. Cloud did not return it instead he smiled and pushed her away walking over to Tifa's body. The same guilt he had for Aerith returned only it was for Tifa. He began to cry, tears streamed from his eyes.

"What have I done?" He said clutching her body tightly and was shocked. Tifa's body was warm as if she had life he turned to Aerith and Vincent.

"What's going on?" he asked them his throat was dry from the tears that were running down his face. He realized that some were not his, some were Tifa's.

Tifa felt a surge of electricity going through her body. She shut her eyes and couldn't open them.

"_What's going on?"_ she thought to herself and as soon as she said that she felt her eyes fluttered open. She was in a small white room with pictures of the past and two doors one she had realized the other was white so it looked like part of the wall. The pictures weren't pictures she had taken, the were pictures of her battling, of all of them including Aerith, and then right there was a large picture that mocked her it was a picture of Cloud and Aerith they looked happy and two children around them. The children didn't look familiar although they resembled Cloud and someone else, not Aerith. She read the text underneath the picture. 'Father: Cloud Strife, Mother: Aerith G. Strife, Daughter: Ilfana Strife, Son: Kira Strife.' Tifa stood their shocked.

"He would dwell on her, but he doesn't even care for me." She said tears streaming down her face. She didn't know the same thing was happening in the world of the living.

"If they have children, that must mean time goes by faster there." She said and looked at the picture she had anger running through her and the picture changed. Everyone stayed the same except for Aerith; she was replaced by a beautiful girl with raven black hair it was herself, she was looking at a picture of herself. Maybe that's why the children didn't resemble Aerith, they resembled herself and Cloud.

"What does this mean?" she said to herself and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Why did you do that Teef?" said the person holding on to her shoulder. Tifa recognized the voice and turned around slowly. She saw Zack looking at her he shook his head and stared at her two people looking standing further behind him. One was a woman who looked like Aerith and the other was an old man. The only man spoke his voice was deep, but it made Tif feel at peace.

"Young lady this isn't your place, it wasn't your time to pass on, that's why you are stuck here, the sacrifice was supposed to be of a person who was about to die, that Vincent didn't tell you that." He said Tifa was horrified and shook her head.

"No he didn't, no need to be rude, but who are you?" she asked them.

The man chuckled and looked at her smiling.

"This is Ilfana, Aerith's mother, and I am Kira I am the Ancients elder." He said smiling.

"Tifa my dear, these picture are the key to you going back to Cloud, they are the pain and happiness in your heart, they are the 'holes' that you dug so deep and have forced you to do this." He said. "We have to go now; it's all I can say."

"Wait, how can I contact the living, the same way Aerith would contact Cloud?" she asked him remembering Cloud telling her about it.

"Turn around." He said Tifa spun around to a door and opened it.

"You have a certain amount of time or you can never speak to them again, two hours only." He said and waling away. "Wait don't leave me alone." She said.

"Were not Zack is going to stay, he's going to assist you, and so will we, we will come back later to check on you." He said and vanished while Ilfana smiled.

"I see what Aerith meant when she said she was jealous of you." He said a smile on her face before vanishing herself. Tifa stood shocked. "That's unlike Aerith I thought I was jealous of her." She said to Zack who smiled and shrugged. "Well go one, talk to your friends, they took your body to the bar, they have all grouped there and are talking about what happened I'll come with you." He said and held her hand as they stepped through the door. Tifa felt as if people threw egg yolks on her and it was gone as instantly as it came. "You'll get used to it" he whispered as they stepped into a dark room which turned into the exact image of the bar, and there on the couch was her body, resting on Clouds lap while the other stood watching. The all turned around at the feeling of a white light burning them and were shocked.

"Did you miss me?" she asked them smiling.

"Tifa!" Shouted Marlene who ran to Tifa to try to touch her, but Zack stood in the way and Marlene bumped into him.

"Hey what's the big idea?" She said rubbing her head. Zack shook his head and ruffled the girls head.

"I'm sorry, but you guys can't touch Tifa, unlike me she hasn't passed on yet and can still be brought back, but if you touch Tifa both of you will be taken to the promise land, I'm sure they don't want that." He said smiling to the little girl. She turned around and looked at Cloud pain was gleaming thorough the girls eyes.

"It's your entire fault Cloud; if it wasn't for you I would have still had a mommy." She said crying and running upstairs Denzel gave Cloud a cold look and ran upstairs behind her the sound of a door slamming was heard and he knew that they didn't want to talk to him.

"Marlene." Tifa spoke her voice was different it echoed around the walls and everyone looked at her pain in their eyes.

"Tifa why did you do it?" they asked her.

"Because I wanted Cloud to be happy, I wanted him to have what he truly desires and I know it wasn't me I knew it was Aerith." She said looking away. Everyone gave a sideways glance at Cloud and looked back at Tifa, they all had the same thoughts, and she was selfless, always trying to make others happy in the expense of her own happiness, only this time it was at the expense of her own life. Vincent stood up and looked at Tifa. "I know how to bring you back, but it's not easy." He said. "The real ritual is to wait till Tifa's body decays and her soul will unite with her body once again then use the holy materia to bring her to this world, only which will take too long." He said.

"Tifa when you stepped into the water do you remember what happened?" he asked her and was satisfied when she nodded.

"The black water turned white, as if it was purified." She said shrugging.

"Exactly, Tifa you are the key to all of this, you are the one who can take darkness away from this world." He said.

"Uh Cloud did that by defeating Sephiroth." She said.

"Maybe, but the black Materia still exists and as long as it does, there will always be evil out there." He said.

"I thought it was destroyed after meteors destruction." She said checking the time and realized she had enough time.

"No the black materia wasn't destroyed and to bring you back we have to have you and Aerith stand together we will fuse both the black and holy materia together." He said.

"It will be the ancient materia, it will take Aerith back to the Promised Land and Tifa will be brought back here." He said finally and Cloud stroked Tifa's hair looking down and then up at her soul. We will bring you back we just have to Tifa I miss you." he said standing up placing Tifa's head on the couch before moving towards her soul.

"Tifa I realized something now, when you left I knew that I was wrong." He said.

"I…" but Tifa put her hand up signaling him to stop.

"Not now, now when I am like this, when I'm back." She said smiling and looking at Zack.

"I'll be back to check on things, but in the mean time Zack will keep me company in the other world." She said but before she could step away Barret got up.

"Tifa you still didn't explain to us how your body is changing its emotion and why you would do this to Marlene and Denzel?" he asked her.

""I left because I thought Aerith would be a better mother." She said shyly.

"As for your other question I don't know." Aerith looked at Tifa and sighed, she felt sorry that Tifa felt that way, but Aerith knew that Tifa had something different that maybe she was also a great mother. She then finally spoke up.

"I can explain." Said Aerith getting up and walking to Tifa's body.

"If your soul cries then your body does, it's because you're not dead, you're trapped in a place that separates the living and the dead world." She said watching as Tifa's eyes fell. "Tifa cry." She said. Tifa felt all the tears she was holding pour out instantly and her body did the same, tears were coming down her bodies' cheek.

"You have a pulse because you're not dead, you're stuck, and you can't get out because it's not your time to go, not yet at least." Said Aerith then touched Tifa's hand who jerked away. "Why haven't we passed on you just touched me?" She said. "Because I'm supposed to be dead, but it's not that simple even if Cloud stabs me I can't die, unless you should pass on then I can die or until your soul comes back." She said Tifa looked at Aerith and smiled. "I better go now, or I can never come back, see ya." She waved and stepped near the light.

"So Tifa you're not in the Promised Land?" asked Yuffie who had finally spoken up.

"No I'm in this small room with two doors, one that leads here and the other I haven't looked into yet." She said and gasped. It's what she always thought of herself to be trapped in only this time it was literal.

"And you won't until you're ready." Said Zack.

Cloud looked at Tifa he still looked upset.

"Hey don't blame yourself; I am the one to blame not you so cheer up." She said smiling and turned around stepping through the light Zack right behind her. Once again she was back in that same room she faced the other door

"What's in there?" she asked him looking at the door.

"It's the easy way out Tifa; I recommend you don't use it." He said with a serious tone. Tifa understood what he meant; it was the way to eternal happiness, the Promised Land. Tifa looked at a mirror in a corner and walked over to it, Tifa raised an eyebrow wondering why there was a mirror. When she looked in her reflection wasn't there, but instead the image of her friends on Cid's airship Shera. They didn't seem too happy and she wondered why.

Cloud was holding Tifa's body and Aerith was looking down on it then back up at Cloud. That's when Cloud looked up and Tifa's eyes widened. Instead of seeing the eyes of a heartless man, Tifa saw tears running freely down his face, Tifa couldn't help but smile. He grieved over Aerith, but never cried for her, and here he was shedding his tears for her that's when she had to speak. She didn't expect him to hear, but when he looked up she knew that he heard her although Aerith didn't.

"Don't cry for me Cloud." She said smiling.

"Don't blame this on yourself, the guilt in your heart only makes things worse for everyone, be strong we will meet again, I promise." She said a tear slipped from her eyes.

"If only you were here right now." He whispered.

"I am, I'm closer than you think." She said and turned to Zack.

"I feel like there will be a fight." She said.

"I think so too." He replied.

(Is it better or worse, please review and criticize if you wish, just nothing dumb if you get what I mean constructive criticism)


	3. Chapter 3

**Trapped by myself**

**Chapter 3**

After what seemed like an eternity Cloud finally got up leaving Tifa's body on the couch. He looked out one of the windows of Cid's airship Highwind. Everyone had left to dwell on what was going on. While they all came to realize it Cloud couldn't. He was the reason why she was gone, all his fault.

"Are you alright?" asked Aerith finally snapping him away from his trance.

"No." was all he could say.

"Can I help?" she asked wrapping her arm around his waist.

"No." he said moving away her arms seemed cold.

"Why are you old?" he asked her as if it didn't really matter.

"Because my body is still dead, I'm not supposed to be here, although I would like to." She said moving away and Cloud went back to Tifa's body caressing her face.

"I'll leave." was all she could say before leaving to the others who still weren't used to her being there.

"You miss her don't you." Said Tifa who was watching a mirror which reflected the living world wishing she was back.

"Yeah, but she never realized me." said Zack grinning.

"Caught up with Spiky." He said grinning before letting his face fall. Zack looked sad something Tifa never would have expected.

"I understand it's the same here, all Cloud does is grieve because of her death." She said and immediately felt an understanding between herself and Zack. They began to talk and after a while Tifa found herself attracted to him. He was a really great person, a good friend, but she was confused between her emotions she stood up in the middle of Zack speaking and began to cry. He was surprised and stood up then placed his arms around her back. She looked up and those mako violet eyes stared back at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Tifa didn't say anything she felt his warm breath and edged closer his breath on her face she smiled and leaned in, but pulled away at the sound of someone crying. Zack looked like he had no doubts about himself and Tifa, but had also heard the crying. She pulled away and walked to the source, the mirror. Cloud was holding Tifa's body crying she put her hand on the mirror and shook her head.

"Why are you crying?" she asked him and he looked up trying to find the source

"T…Tifa?" he stuttered.

"Yup my name from birth." She said sounding cheery.

"Now why are you crying?" she asked him.

"Because it's my fault." he said standing up wiping his tears.

"No silly it never was your fault." She said smiling.

"But I hurt you, I hit you." He whispered.

"And when I'm back you'll get get one ten times worse." She said giggling.

"Please don't blame yourself, it's not fair to yourself and to me." She said. When he nodded she smiled and left. She walked back to Zack who sat down and buried his head in his hands.

"I had no doubts." She said reaching for his hand and he looked emotionless.

"What about Cloud and Aerith?" he asked her.

"That's just it they love each other and we have to move on." She said. Zack smiled and pulled Tifa in a close embrace.

Aerith was getting impatient and was glad when Cloud had come to join the team Aerith walked over to him.

"Want to talk?" she asked him when he nodded she lead him to another room where they could be alone. Aerith looked up and felt the bond between Zack and Tifa.

"I love you Cloud." she said smiling. He sighed and took her hand in his.

"I don't think I do." he said looking away.

"What Vincent said was a lie, she won't come back, all that will happen is she will pass on just after she gets on with facts." She said. Cloud's eyes went wide with horror Aerith's skin was warm.

"Give _us _another chance." She said. Cloud realized that hewould have to move on and pulled Aerith in a warm embrace.

"We should still try at least then it's confirmed." He said and stood up Aerith smiled, she knew Tifa wouldn't mind seeing she has fallen for Zack.

Yuffie was wrapped in Vincent's cape he seemed not to mind and she was smiling, Cid was massaging Shera's feet which were very unlike him, but he seemed to love Shera. Barret was engaged in a big argument with Cait Sith and Red XIII buried himself in a book. Cloud chuckled at the sight and sat down.

"So according to you Vincent the black Materia is in the center of the world on a hidden island." Said Cloud looking towards the horizon where the sun was sinking behind the ocean. Vincent nodded.

"If we keep going northeast we will be there in 30 minutes captain." said the navigator to Cid. Cid got up leaving a resting Shera on the couch. Everyone had gotten restless and were jumping for joy when Cid announced there arrival. Cloud got Tifa's body as the landed they saw a cave everyone felt uneasy and Cloud nodded his head to the others.

"I feel him too, Sephiroth isn't dead." said Cloud. Cait Sith got off his pink body and let Tifa's body rest on it everyone pulled out their weapons.

"Let's go." He said and they all nodded edging closer towards it.

(Chapter 3 is up! It's crummy, but it's because I rushed it, but Chapter 4 will be awesome I PROMISE!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Trapped by myself**

**Chapter 4**

Tifa had broke the embrace and smiled.

"How about another trip to our friends hopefully to see how far they are." she said smiling and getting up. Zack grinned and opened the door.

"Beauty before strength." He said offering his hand Tifa giggled and slid her long slender fingers on his hand they walked and Tifa was pulled out of Zacks grasped she let out a scream

(earlier in the day)

Cloud was the first to step into the cave he looked around, it seemed to have only one route. Yuffie was jumping around picking up every materia while Barret and Vincent were walking behind them ready to shoot anything that was a treat to them. Cid and Red XIII were walking beside Cloud ready to strike while Cait Sith and Aerith were behind them Aerith had her staff out and was supporting the team while Cait Sith was watching out for Tifa's body. They walked down until a earsplitting scream was heard from the other side. The whole team ran and stopped in there tracks when the sight of Tifa's soul held in Sephiroth's grasp.

"I don't remember killing you it was the ancient who which I pierced my sword into." He said and spun around greeted by AVALANCH.

"Ah you muct have performed the ritual, foolish girl it can't work." He said releasing his grasp on Tifa's neck as she fell to the ground. Zack had just emerged from the other side when he saw Tifa on the ground.

"Tifa!" he shouted running toward her and picking her up from the ground her head resting on his arm. It brought back a memory to Cloud, it was the same way he held after finding her in the church badly wounded because of the battle with Loz.

Zack looked at her pain in his eyes not pain of a friend being hurt, but he looked as if he loved her. Cloud put his arm securely around Aerith which made Zack look up a burning feeling in his heart Tifa opened her eyes and sat up then looked up.

"He's like me." She said getting up cracked her neck.

"Which means I'm the only one who can take you down." She said and stood up anger surged through her and her body risen up it hovered above Tifa before reuniting with it's soul.

"And you're not going to win." Tifa jumped up attacking Sephiroth who had take out his Musamune she dodged all his attacks gracefully and flawlessly. No one would have realized her struggle unless they looked at her face she was finally pushed back and Sephiroth stabbed her in the heart. She let out a scream and pulled it out. Sephiroth was stunned as Tifa recovered.

"You idiot I'm already dead." She said lunging towards him delivering a blow to his jaw. Sephiroth only laughed.

"Foolish girl, you actually think you can defeat me?" he asked her shaking his head and attacked her thrusting his sword in her neck, blood went everywhere and all people could do was to watch what was happening above. Tifa felt weak she fell on her knees even after healing.

"No more." She whispered.

"I don't want to fight, I don't want to kill, let me die." She said a tear slipped her face.

"Everything I ever wanted has been taken away from me in an instant, I just want to pass on, Kira help me!" She shouted the last part and buried her head in her hands Sephiroth laughing madly from above.

"Yes beg for mercy, beg for your death." He said landing in front of her. He was going to slash her head on, then she would be dead for sure, as her raised his sword and brought it down the sound of metal with metal was heard around the caves walls. Kira had his staff outstretched blocking Sephiroth's sword from killing Tifa. Everyone didn't know what to do.

"Don't give up, you have more to live for, you have a whole family waiting for you in the future, you are going to have two new children in your family, Tifa fight this." He said comforting her.

"Please my child." He said smiling to her.

Tifa nodded and in a instant it hit her.

"You're my grandfather, am I right?" she asked him smiling his wine colored red eyes looking into her own. She smiled when he nodded and everyone looked from the old man to Tifa.

"So does that mean Tiffy is and ancient too?" Yuffie piped up and Aerith nodded her head.

"Tifa had a completely different job in life than I did she was the key to Clouds memories who we all knew was going to be the one to defeat Sephiroth, and we wouldn't let her endanger her life, every time she got hurt the elders always kept an eye on her, that's why she woke up from the coma, and survived the fall into the lifestream." Cloud heart stopped when he watched Tifa fight.

"I owe it all to her and I still let her give up on life." He muttered watching Tifa fight Sephiroth when he looked at the holy materia in Aerith's hair.

"Aerith pass me your materia, I think I know what's going on." He whispered to her. Aerith nodded and pulled it out of her hair placing it in his hands.

"Tifa catch." He called out to her throwing it as hard as he could. Tifa caught and immediately understood what was going on.

"The only reason your alive Sephiroth is because you are the black materia." She said throwing the holy materia in the air and kicking it directly to Sephiroth's head.

"This isn't the last time you'll see me, I will be back and I will destroy you all." He said and immediately he disappeared in a flash of light. Everyone shut their eyes as the light burned, in a final blur of light everyone opened their eyes they saw materia glid towards Tifa. It was gold and gave off a beautiful glow, the materia of the ancients the materia which would restore Tifa and bring peace upon the planet. Tifa held it in her grasp and walked towards the other.

"I think I'm ready." She said smiling and watched Yuffie's eyes follow Tifa's materia as she walked towards Zack.

"I'm going to miss you." She whispered cupping his face in her hands. Tifa looked at Aerith who was leaning on Clouds shoulder and Coud had his arm around her. It really burned to see them and it hurt Zack too, but they would move on.

"Wait for me." She said before kissing him passionately on the lips and smiled.

"I will." He said before turning to the light which Kira stood.

"I don't think so where do you think your going?" Kira asked Zack.

"Back where I belong." He said

"But you are already there." He said Zack looked at his hands and turned back to Kira. The translucent skin of Zack turned opaque he pinched himself and it hurt. Kira turned to Aerith and Tifa.

"You two both deserve life, therefore I grant it to you." He said as Aerith felt her pulse and her skin turned warmer. Tifa's appearance didn't change, but she felt it in her heart.

"Tifa watch out for that materia, if you need me, it's a prayer away." He said and disappeared in a flash of light.

Tifa spun around to Zack and smiled he smiled back and she ran into his arms smiling. Everyone was surprised by the two couples, but shrugged it off.

"Well lets go party." shouted Yuffie pumping her hands in the air.

Everyone cheered and they left to the airship where Shera greeted them. Tifa explained everything that went on and she smiled jumping up and down before collapsing on the couch muttering something about killing Cid for getting her pregnant. After the long ride a shriek was heard from Shera.

"Cid its time!" She said rubbing her belly.

"What!" he shouted running to her side.

"I'm not joking you idiot, get me to a god damn hospital." She said raising her hand to indicate she was about to slap him. They had landed in Junon and Shera was carried by Cid to the hospital. He ran to the front desk and people came with a wheelchair.

"My wife is giving birth, get a doctor." He shouted immediately a doctor appeared and Shera was taken to the labor room where Cid followed. Everyone else was waiting outside the lanor room pacing around back and forth. After shouts and screams of curses and threats to Cid he came running outside shouting.

"It's a girl, it a little me." He said proudly.

"She looks like her old man." He was jumping around proudly with the girls and the guys fell down laughing.

"Crap what's her name going to be?" he thought.

"I know it's going to be Rina, named after her grandma." Cid ran back to Shera's side while everyone stayed outside. The started to get tired and everyone fell asleep. Tifa was leaning on Zack who was supporting her with his shoulder. Aerith had her head resting on Clouds lap his head was resting on his arm. Vincent was awake supporting Yuffie while Red was lying on the ground. Barret was sleeping on a chair and Cait Sith had shut down. They were woken up the next day by the doctor who told them that Shera would be in the hospital for a while so the airship navigator had taken everyone home. Everyone stayed in the 7th heaven Marlene and Denzel were happy to see Tifa back and were introduce to Zack ho they seem to come very attached to.

"Are you stronger than Cloud?" Denzel asked

Shera returned with Cid by her side who was smiling. The Girls stood around the bundle oohing an awing. Yuffie walked over to Vincent.

"I want a baby too, why can't we have a baby?" she asked him Vincent turned red which blended in with his cape and didn't answer Yuffie stormed upstairs cursing under her breath which made everyone laugh.

"Everything is going ot be fine." Tifa said to Cloud who smiled and nodded.

"I know." He said as he went over to Aerith kissing her on the cheek. Tifa walked to Zack who twirled her in his arms.

(oh yeah I'm done this chapter… well one more to go and I'm done!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Trapped by myself**

**Chapter 5**

They were all seated at the chapel, Cloud had proposed to Aerith which made Tifa's anger boil. Her own relationship had gone downhill as Zack had confessed that he loved Aerith while Tifa confessed she loved Cloud. They had talked about it and thought6 that it wouldn't be fair to be with someone you didn't love, but they both were still happy for their friends. Everyone but the priest Aerith and Cloud was sitting down and then Tifa's heart raced.

""Does anyone here know a reason why this man and this woman should not be joined together? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said Tifa sighed and knew what she had to do she stood up and didn't look at the couple.

"I do." She said and instantly Zack stood up and nodded.

"So do I." he said there hearts were racing everyone was gasping and Aerith had spun around looking at them both Tifa spoke up first.

"Because I loved Cloud since day one, the only reason why I came back was for you." She knew he understood she was talking about there battle months before.

"Unless you tell me exactly how you feel I don't think I can live in peace for the rest of my life." She said.

Zack the shook his head and grinned.

"Aerith I always thought we had something special going on and when you were with Cloud it burned, I guess I feel the same way Tifa does." He then sighed and felt himself fall back. Aerith had jumped into his arms saying.

"I know what you mean Zack I love you too." She said smiling and turned to Cloud.

"I'm sorry I don't think we were meant to be." She said and he smiled and walked to Tifa.

"Tifa I agree, me and Aerith actually talked about this and knew that we were going to fast, I knew that my heart belonged to you and I'm sorry for making you wait." He said.

"I want you to marry me." He said smiling and Tifa burst out crying in Clouds arms everyone was shocked until Yuffie jumped up clapping and everyone else joined in.

"I think that this wedding isn't going to take place." He said, but Tifa shook her head.

"Cloud we are getting married right now, and so are you two." She said to Aerith and Zack who smiled and nodded.

By the end of the day Tifa had found herself in her room, the one she now shared with Cloud while Zack and Aerith are sleeping peacefully in the other room.

"Cloud hurry out of the bathroom, I need a shower." She shouted and he only chuckled.

"Cloud Strife open this door this instant or I will break it open." She said getting ready to kick the door open. Cloud swung the door open his waist wrapped in a towel and he was grinning.

"Why Mrs. Strife you wouldn't do that now would you." He said pulling her in his arms and smiling. Tifa loved the way Mrs. Strife sounded and giggled.

"You would be surprised what I can do." She said pushing him aside and ran in the bathroom shutting the door and locking it.

"Tifa I need to get my clothes I can't get to my room since Zack and Aerith are sleeping in there." He said knocking on the door.

"I can't hear you." She sang. Cloud sat on the bed waiting for Tifa when she opened the door his jaw dropped open. She was wearing a translucent white nightgown which hugged her body showing off her curves she giggled at his expression.

"Get used to it _dear_ you'll be seeing more of these every night." She said smiling and lying down on the bed. Cloud got up and walked to the bathroom getting his clothes and stuffing it in the hamper before getting his night clothes on. He lied down beside Tifa shirtless and she rolled onto her side hand stroking his chest.

"I love you." She whispered to him smiling.

"I love you too." He said stroking her hair gently and falling into a deep slumber beside the women he loved.

(1 year and a few months later)

Yuffie and Vincent had finally tied the knot while Aerith had given birth to her first son named Zen (a name Zack thought of) and had gotten there own house.

Tifa and Cloud bought a house close to the bar and a school for Denzel. Marlene moved in with Barret who got married to a women he met in Corel. Cid and Shera were at the hospital as she had given birth to another daughter who they named Lauren.

Tifa was waiting for Cloud to arrive she was excited since the conversation she had with Aerith. The sound of a motorbike was sounded and Tifa watched as the door opened Denzel and Marlene tackled Cloud to the ground which made him grin.

"Cloud Marlene is going to stay with us." said Denzel jumping up and down.

"For a whole week." added Marlene who got off Cloud and stuck her tongue at Denzel,

"Catch me if you can!" she squealed running outside and Denzel chased her. Cloud wrapped his arms around Tifa and smiled. Tifa spun around and kissed Cloud.

"Rough day?" she asked him grinning he nodded his head and sat on a stool pulling Tifa on his lap.

"Anything new?" he asked her stroking her hair. Tifa giggled and took his hand and put it on her stomach.

"Cloud I'm pregnant." She said smiling. Clouds eyes widened and he grinned rubbing his hand across her stomach, he pulled her close in a tight embrace and studied her features, he still couldn't believe that a year ago she wouldn't have been here he held her tightly which made Tifa giggle.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said reading his mind.

"I know, I'm just happy you're here with me." He said and she stood up her hands on her hips.

"Cloud I think we should have another reunion." She said walking over to the phone to call everyone. Cloud nodded and watched as Tifa called everyone.

"Everyone is coming." she said smiling.

"Its going to be next week." She said giving Cloud a peck on the cheeks before closing up the bar. They found Denzel and Marlene playing outside and they all went home.

(Next week)

The party was fun, Cid and Barret had a drinking competition which Cid won by default as Barret's wife shouted at him for being a bad example to the Kids. Everyone was having a great time and when Tifa made the big announcement the couple was showered with congratulations. After everyone left Tifa and Cloud took the kids upstairs and cleaned up before going to sleep.

(months later)

Tifa had given birth to twins which made Cloud faint twice. She squeezed Clouds hand which she nearly broke because of her grasp. After a long time she was holding her daughter while Cloud was holding there son. There daughter looked a lot like her father only had Wine colored eyes while there son looked a lot like his mother with piercing blue eyes. Tifa and Cloud began debating on hat names they should give the children when the picture she saw in the room came into view. She smiled and looked at Cloud.

"Ilfana and Kira." she finally said and Cloud agreed. Tifa looked down at her daughter and at her son smiling.

"Cloud we are finally a family." She said smiling and he shook his head grinning.

"We always were Teef, we always were." He said and kissed his son on the head who opened his eyes, the same eyes he had just like his father.

"I love you cloud." said Tifa smiling as he craddled there son.

"I love you too Tifa." he said looking into those wine colored eyes that he always got lost in.

( I know this one was different than the others well this is the last chapter and I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, you guys are what kept me motivated on continuing to write this story and I thank my best friend for the idea!)


End file.
